


Neither Can I

by story_telling_sage



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_telling_sage/pseuds/story_telling_sage
Summary: Baz is watching Simon. Penny is watching Agatha. Agatha and Simon are too buy watching each other to notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the FanFixx.net excerpts in Fangirl, "Tyrannus Basilton, Son of Pitch."

There was no way Agatha would see her here, up on the balcony. Penelope knew that was why Baz had chosen the spot based on the way his eyes tracked Simon. It was reminiscent of her own gaze on the other blonde beauty below. Even if Agatha could see her, she was too busy trying to keep Simon from stepping on her silk boots to look up. She looked lovely today - all golden and glowing. 

Simon took a bad step forward, and she lost her balance. He caught her with a strong arm around her waist and Penelope wished more than anything that those were her arms instead of Simon’s.

_ Don’t they shine together?  _ Penny thought.  _ Aren’t they every shade of white and gold perfection? _

“He’ll never give up on her, you know,” Penny said. There was at least some satisfaction at seeing Baz start, narrowly keeping himself from whipping around at her voice.

“Hello, Penelope,” he said, as crisp and cool as ever. As in love with Simon as ever. Penny knew what it was like to be in love with someone who would never, not in a million years, look at her that way. 

“You’re wasting your time,” she said, sounding tired and bitter. “She thinks she’s his destiny - they can’t help themselves.”  _ And where does that leave us? _

“I know,” Baz said, turning into the shadows. Melodramatic prick. Penny didn’t come all the way up here to be left by the only person who might understand how miserable she was herself. 

“Neither can I,” he said. Simon and Agatha were still dancing, still laughing, still sunbeams in human form. 

“Then it looks like we’re both fucked,” Penny said. This time Baz did whip around, startled out of his stoicism. And maybe he saw it then: the way she was two steps behind Agatha and staring longingly across a lunch table. The way her hands itched to be gripped by the silk hands of that golden girl. Penny wanted so bad to not be in love with Agatha, but she was smart enough to know that one couldn’t choose love. 

“I guess we are,” Baz said, sitting down next to her with a sigh.  _ I guess we are,  _ Penny agreed. 


End file.
